Before the Dawn
by KBones
Summary: Without him, she would be dead. Her guardian, her friend. Disgraced, condemned, they fled and now given a second chance they stand together. Birthday Gift for Drake .S. Hellion.


**Wow I'm on a roll with fics right now. Anyway Aivia here wishing Drake .S. Hellion an early happy birthday since I might not be here for it. The High Prophetess of Apathy belongs to me and Vano belongs to Drake .S. Hellion. Have a good one. Many thanks to Sentimental Semantics for Betaing this. Apologies for this being so short. But I might write up another chapter.**

* * *

_Before the Dawn_

_It had been ten years, ten long years since the war started, and ended. __Those ten years__ felt like an eternity to Apathy. __She'd been f__orced into a self exile to save __herself; the__ Covenant would kill her if she returned and the Humans couldn't protect __her—let__ alone themselves__. S__he took it upon herself to disappear until she was needed again. She had her ship, _Bound by Blood_, __along with__ supplies and currency for trade__. Finally, she had__ Vano__:__ her __honour__ guard __and__ her friend. If they had not crossed paths many a year ago, she might not be standing at the bridge of her ship. She might have been left on the planet, another corpse littering the ground. After her fight with Baurus she was weak __and__ frail, like the rest of her __species; if__ the Humans __had __wanted to turn and kill her, she wouldn't be able to protect herself. Vano stood by her side, a hand to guide her through the darkness__. He lifted__ her when she fell,__ and knelt__ beside her as coughing fits shook her body. _

_He left the Covenant with her, still swearing by the oath he swore what seemed like an age ago. She begged him to stay; she did not want to drag her friend down __alongside__ her. But he sealed his fate when he spoke out __in her defense__ when she was accused of heresy by the High Prophet __of__ Truth. He stood by her, was imprisoned with her, and escaped with her. __He knew__ full well the consequences of his __actions—never__ being able to return to the Covenant, __or__ his family, __or __his son. Apathy hated herself for that, not knowing what it would be like to have a child, __and yet__ tearing another away from theirs. It made her sick to think about._

_Slowly her body became strong again, but the tell tale wheezing and coughing __was __still present, a constant reminder of what conspired on that planet __and __of the sacrifices made. One day, one day she would redeem herself, right the wrongs her species has wreaked up__on__ their so called enemies, the heretics, the Humans. That day came when she called out the survivors of the war, bringing them together. That day came when she decided to create a home for the surviving participants of the war, a peaceful community where they could rebuild and stand as one. Against Apathy's wishes many started calling her a 'High Prophetess'; She did not want that title, but they needed a leader, someone to lead and guide them out of the darkness, and after much debating with herself she became the High Prophetess of Apathy._

Apathy stood, glancing out the window of her chambers at the world below her. The once small city was glittering in the night, She would spend hours just staring out of this window, hoping and praying she did the right thing. Things were tense, with political debates breaking out at every single assembly. Having each species on the council was hard work, but Apathy couldn't lose hope now.

A knock interrupted her thoughts, the door opened and Vano stood at the door, waiting to be invited in.

"You know, Vano, you don't have to wait to be invited in; you know well enough that I will never refuse your company." She smiled, watching him from the reflection of the glass. He entered the door closing with a soft hiss behind him.

"Most Holy…" He began, dropping to one knee. Apathy raised her hand, still not facing him. Vano nodded, rising. "Apathy…" He continued walking up so he was standing beside her. "My friend, is this really wise? I mean with the recent assassination attempts on your life, and other councillors. If we should lose you now, the colonies would fall apart, be torn from its already unstable roots."

Apathy sighed, her breath misting the glass; slowly she raised her hand, placing one finger against the glass, writing a single symbol.

"Sacrifice." She said softly. "Why should we have to right their wrongs?" She turned to face him, the light from the planet's moon illuminating her skin, making her eyes sparkle. "If I die tomorrow by assassination then perhaps this was not the correct path. But I have faith in you Vano. I've had faith in you since you knelt before me asking to be my honour guard…" She paused, kneeling down before Vano, "I place my life in your more than capable hands. I know that you can and you will protect me."

Vano was alarmed when the Prophetess got to her knees. "M-m-most Holy," He stuttered, grasping for the right words to say. "As long as I serve under you, you will come to no harm. On the blood of my father... on the blood of my son, I swore to uphold the Covenant! You are the voice of the colonies, Apathy; without you, it would crumble and wither like a flower without water. You are the life, the water, keeping the Covenant strong and healthy."

Apathy smiled, rising to her feet, a small cough escaping as she did so. "I will not fail the colonies, because I know you will not fail me, Vano."

Vano bowed, taking one last look at the Prophetess before leaving. Apathy turned to the glass again.

_Tomorrow is the deciding day._


End file.
